silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Miata
Miata de Royale. The adopted daughter of Noble and Clarice. The first crown princess. Very intelligent and capable. Helps Clarice run the academy. She is also capable of fighting on equal footing with abyssal ones and has a wealth of combat experience. Since a young age, she has been attached to Clarice who acted as her surrogate mother. Even though her childish demeanor has evolved into that of a teenager, she is still very attached to Clairice, acting as her second in command and calling Noble her father. She is also in charge of most of the activities within the castle, organizes the daily schedule, and is one of the teachers within Noble's academy. Miata commands great authority in the castle, second only to Clarice. She can determine a claymore's class after a few minutes of watching them fight. Miata as a claymore. Her awakened appearance is that of a wolf with many clawed tails. Her entire has a thick fur which protects her from heat and dampens loud sounds. Her claws can be used to scratch or grab opponents, often to rip them apart. Her blood-eye ability carried on after her awakening, giving her enhanced senses and allowing her to determine truthfulness by listening to the heart and track things with no yoki by smell and hearing. She has been shown to be exceptionally strong. As a claymore, Miata was able to rip yoma apart with her bare hands. Her strength has increased since awakening, giving her tremendous power. She was able to stop a large rampaging corrupt being with one hand without semi-awakening, throwing it back with sheer force. In her fully awakened form, she was able to rip apart large corrupt beings and block Omen's massive punch in his outsider form with one hand. Miata is first seen rescuing Bonnie and picking up Arwen and Artemis. She reprimands the trio for leaving the castle and punishes them with servant duty. She is present at Gloria's interrogation and determines that Gloria was truthful in everything she said. She shows Gloria around the castle and instructs her on what she needs to do as a servant within the castle. She was planning to use Gloria as a surprise to Noble for one of his experiments but still treated her well. Within the castle, she acts as Gloria's protector, giving her easier jobs to prevent a mental breakdown, giving information about the castle, and protecting her from rowdy awakeneds like Caleb. She brings Gloria into her classes to better illustrate claymore abilities and stigmatas. She is also present at the meeting between Alice and Noble, escorting Grace out for a therapy session with Clarice mid-meeting. When Omen attacks, she blocks his devastating punch easily and proceeds to destroy his army of corrupt beings. After the conflict, Miata evaluates Grace's class under Clarice's orders by having her fight crays. She determines that Grace is a heart class claymore and Grace's lack of skill made it difficult to determine her class, forcing her to fight for three hours in comparison to the usual 15 minutes. Miata brings Grace a book to determine what ability she wishes to learn. When Grace decides to learn Deborah's ability, counter waves, Miata supervises their training from afar to avoid any possible complications. She is met by a rampaging zero-seven, easily defeating her and returns to the castle to restrain Noble, who had reverted to his abyssal form in grief of Arwen's death. Stats Datasheet: Name: Miata de Royale Type: Offensive YID: (Canis Lupus) Ratings: Yoki: EX Agility:EX Strength: EX Defense: SSS+ Intelligence: SSS Ranking: SSS+ Ability: "Blood Eye" Skill: "Sixth Sense"Category:Awakened Being